The American Society of Hematology (ASH) Clinical Research Training Institute is an intensive, year long program to provide a broad education about clinical research methods. The Institute is geared toward second and third year hematology and hematology-oncology fellows and junior faculty within three years of completion of their training at academic medical centers. The goal of the Clinical Research Training Institute is to produce a group of researchers for careers in clinical hematology research and equip them with the tools and access to resources to make their ideas a reality. The program consists of a summer week-long workshop, a December meeting in conjunction with the ASH Annual Meeting and a follow-up meeting in the spring at ASH headquarters. For purposes of this grant application however, we will focus on the summer workshop scheduled for July 31 - August 6, 2010. This week will consist of morning plenary sessions, afternoon breakout sessions, and one-on-one mentoring opportunities. The six components of the summer workshop are: 1) principles of clinical research, 2) current issues in hematology clinical research, 3) strategies to develop and establish successful clinical research careers in hematology, 4) small group mentoring sessions (3-4 students with 2-3 faculty) to develop and refine trainees'research proposals, 5) career retrospectives from leading hematologists and successful junior faculty, and 6) trainees'presentations of their research proposals. The curriculum spreads each component throughout the week, to integrate theoretical concepts with application to the participants'protocols. On the first day, the trainees will present their research proposal. On the final day, they again present their proposal, emphasizing the improvements made during the small group mentoring sessions. One of the most valued aspects of the program is the intimate role of the faculty. Through a near one-to-one ratio with the trainees, interest in clinical hematology research is fostered, information is tailored to each participant and contacts with leaders are forged thereby giving participants the tools they need for a successful career in clinical hematology. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The ASH Clinical Research Training Institute is the only program that offers hematologists the opportunity to learn how to do clinical, translational, and health-services research for both benign and malignant hematological diseases. The goal of the Institute is to produce a group of researchers, armed with not only ideas for clinical hematology research, but the tools and access to resources to make their ideas a reality. More specific details on the Institute specific to this grant are posted on the PHS 398 Research Plan under Specific Aims, Background &Significance, and Research Design &Methods.